Naboo
Naboo (pronounced /n?'bu/) was a planet that was the sectorial capital of the Chommell Sector near the Outer Rim territories. It was a largely unspoilt world with large plains and forests and oceans. It was mostly known as the homeworld of notable historical figures who played major roles in the downfall of the Old Republic and the rise of the Galactic Empire, namely Padmé Amidala, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and Jar Jar Binks. Naboo (people) The classic class system, the Naboo are known for being peaceful, enlightened, and artistic, among other things. They are also known for being avid supporters of the New Order. Naboo Politics Naboo Royal House Queen Apailana During the early years of the Imperial era, Queen Apailana remained loyal to the Empire on the surface but secretly harbored doubts about the new regime. Throughout her reign, government buildings and organizations on Naboo continued to refer to the Republic, not the newly formed Empire. She secretly hid a group of Jedi who had survived Order 66, which would be her undoing, for she was caught in 18 BBY. During the isolated conflict that would later be known as the Fall of Naboo, Apailana and the Jedi survivors she harbored were killed by Darth Vader and the 501st Legion. She was replaced by Queen Kylantha, whom the Empire thought it could control as a puppet ruler. Queen Kylantha If Kylantha did not favor a return to the Old Republic, neither was she an Imperial proponent. Shortly after ascending the throne she ordered a discrete investigation into the death of her predecessor, learning that the Empire had a hand in her death. Maintaining the status quo, Kylantha was careful not to antagonize Imperial relations, but she refused to alter the democratic structure of the Naboo constitution or relinquish Naboo sovereignty and Law. Like Queen Jamilla, Kylantha may have held Separatist sympathies. Kylantha was very popular with the people of Naboo, a popularity that insulated her from overt Imperial pressures. However the Queen was often sequestered in Theed Palace by Imperial Admiral DeClann. Kylantha would reign for a much longer period than prior rulers and survive the fall of the Empire, and may have become Queen for life. Kylantha also appointed Padmé Amidala's niece, Pooja Naberrie, to the Imperial Senate. There Pooja would be a contemporary of her cousin (though neither knew of their family ties), Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. Imperial Moffs ((WIP)) Naboo Imperial Command ((WIP)) Other Imperials * Sava Stary Royal Security Force After the formation of the New Order and Queen Kylantha was placed as a puppet rule, the Royal Security Force was renamed the Royal Guard and was demoted to that of a police force. Before the formation of the New Order, Moff Panaka was the leader of the Royal Security Forces. Underworld Borvo the Hutt ((WIP)) Foot Note This Planet is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Planets history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Planets